


One Last Time

by Beekeepersandmysteries



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Memories, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, True Love, after all that years, i just cried writing this, on the edge of death, one last meeting, really emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beekeepersandmysteries/pseuds/Beekeepersandmysteries
Summary: What if Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald met one last time on the theshold to death? After all these years, after everything that had happened between them?





	One Last Time

When Grindelwald finally closed his eyes for the last time, he awaited the death- of which he once desired to be the master himself- without fear. Over the many years as a prisoner, locked behind the bars of Nurmengard, he became a different man. A whiser man. And he knew, the day would come, when somebody, as eager as he had been once, would end his dreary life. It turned out, that this ´someone´ was Lord Voldemort, who wanted to know, where the Elder Wand, one of the three Deathly Hallows was kept. But Grindelwald lied to him in order to protect Dumbledore, because he regretted what he had done in the past. Voldemort found out about the betrayal, which endet with Gellert tortured to death in his cell.

Now he found himself in an all surrounding, eternally seeming darkness. Silence ruled this place, as well, as a rising coldness. Is this how it feels to be dead?, he asked himself curiously, without knowing what to do or feel. But then, a sudden spark of light began to glow its way through the dark and created a bright gate, right in front of him. He realized, that he just stood on the edge of death. I always imagined it to be horrible... but now it feels like salvation.

With determination, he started walking towards the light, willing to cross the line, when a shadow stepped out of the darkness next to the gate. Startled and frightened, Grindelwald stopped in the middle of his path, fearing that his past victims would appear, to torture and to take revenge on him. He knew, he would've deserved that. But instead, the silhouette transformed into a single men. Grindelwald recognized him instantly, he could feel his presence in that endless space without even looking at him.

"I was waiting for you, since... I don't know, how long.", a familiar voice echoed through the silence and the sight of Albus Dumbledore walking towards himself, touched him deeply inside, against his will. His old friend looked like in his mid- thirtees and when he looked down on himself, he realized in astonishment, that he had taken over his younger appearence as well.

"You must be an illusion.", Grindelwald muttered, out of breath by his own deeply hidden emotions, that fought their way back to the surface again, after so many years.

"I am not and you know that. We both died and yet, we are still not dead.", Dumbledore said, when they finally faced each other, standing close and yet far enough away to keep a save distance. About 10 feet from them, the light of the gate formed a mysterious twilight on both their faces. Eyes burning into eyes.

"It´s been a long time...", Albus stated, his blue eyes deep and restless on the other mans face, trying to find out what´s going on under the surface.

"Why are you here?", Grindelwald asked, his voice without any sign of affection. A painful smile appeared on the other mans face. He had always been the one, who was way too honest to hide his feelings.

"I couldn't leave without you. Remember? Your blood is flowing through my veins, as well as my blood is flowing through yours. But that's not the only reason.", the last sentence caused both their hearts to beat stronger against their chests.

"What else?", the blonde man wanted to now, unable to keep his voice unaffected any longer. As an answer, Albus stepped forward and took his former friends hand with his own. Their fingers entwined, just like they did in the moment the blood pact was sealed and they both closed their eyes in time.

"Everybody has a weakness, Gellert. And now, in front of the death, I might be able to admit, that my greatest weakness is- and always has been- you.", Dumbledores voice sounded so soft and sincere, that Grindelwald suffered more than he ever had in his entire life. 

When their foreheads leaned against each other, a storm of memories started to owerflow their minds. Beginning with their first meeting in Godrick´s Hollow, to their first innocent kiss, which followed more and more hungry ones; and the first time they loved each other in a sultry midsummer night. Many other moments of desire, passion or enthusiasm they shared in their youth followed, including the most painful thing to Albus, as the fight where Ariana died and Gellert disappeared. Their duel in 1945, when Gellert was defeated by Albus, was the last memory of the two of them together, as enemies rather than lovers. And now they stood there on the edge of death.

"Oh how I wish I could turn back time.", Grindelwald said quietly, his breath unsteady, his heart in a rage. With his free shaking hand, he took out the vial, that kept their blood pac inside and held it in the middle between them. Looking down at it, he desired nothing more than to rewrite his own history. But it was too late. 

Dumbledore, who by now felt the strong feeling of regret in his friends soul, let go of the other ones hand and pulled him into his arms. Bodys as close as they´d always belonged there, they helt each other tight, with Dumbledore suppressing the tears in his eyes. Finally... he thought and blamed destiny for just that short moment of time, that was left for the two of them. If it wouldn´t be so sad, he would´ve laughed about it. At the end, they both have sacrificed themselves for the Greater Good. At the end, when it was already too late, they found each other again.

"It´s time to let go, Albus.", Gellert whispered into his neck, "It´s time for us to find peace."

When they separated, Gellert took his friends´ hand, with the scar on the inside, with his own scarred one and they began to walk into the direction of the light. Standing right in front of it, they looked at each other for the last time- their faces now old and marked by the traces of time. They took the vial inbetween their entwined fingers and together, the two most powerfull wizards of the century stepped into the light and entered the world on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> So... that´s it. This is how I imagined it to end between them. I know this is so sad, but a real happy ending would just not fit their relationship in my opinion. I tried my very best, although English is (just how I mentioned the last time) not my native language. Thanks for giving it a chance! ;)


End file.
